Der Architekt der Vernichtung
Der Architekt der Vernichtung 'ist die fünfte Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 18.10.2010 in den USA und am 21.09.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Barney ist aufgeregt darüber, dass er und Ted nun zusammen arbeiten werden, da Ted das neue GNB Gebäude entwerfen wird. Als Barney jedoch enthüllt, dass das neue Gebäude an die Stelle des Arcadian kommen wird, lehnt Ted ab, das Gebäude zu bauen. Barney ist misstrauisch und schließlich erfährt er von Ted, dass er eine Frau namens Zoey van Smooth getroffen hat, die genauso begeistert von dem Arcadian ist, wie Ted. Sie hat bereits einen Protest für die Erhaltung des Gebäudes organisiert und bittet Ted, mitzumachen. Ted erzählt, dass er zugestimmt hat, sich dem Protest anzuschließen. Barney erkennt, dass Ted Zoey nicht erzählt haben kann, dass er Architekt ist. Ted erwähnt, dass er Zoey erzählt hat, er sei Tierarzt. Ted behauptet, er würde das Arcadian nicht nur wegen Zoey retten wollen, sondern, da er das Gebäude selbst liebt, jedoch erinnert ihn Barney daran, dass Ted schon oft verrückte Dinge wegen einer Frau gemacht hatte. Zoey erzählt Ted, dass sie thumb|left|424pxschon oft wegen ihrer Proteste festgenommen wurde. Als Ted sieht, wie leidenschaftlich sie ihre Dinge angeht, beschließt er sich ihrer Demonstration anzuschließen. Barney rächt sich an Ted, indem er ein Plakat von Ted, als angehenden Architekt des GNB Gebäudes, vor dem Arcadian aufhängen lässt, um seine Chancen bei Zoey zu ruinieren. Ted ist wütend auf Barney, welcher gedacht hatte, dass Ted wieder einwilligen würde, das Hauptgebäude zu entwerfen. Barney sagt Ted, er kann das Hauptgebäude entwerfen, wie er möchte und Ted fertigt einen anderen Entwurf an. Er zeigt Zoey einen, Entwurf, der die Fassade des Arcadia aufrecht erhalten würde. Zoey ist erfreut, doch dann sieht Ted einen Ring an ihrem Finger und sie enthüllt, dass sie verheiratet ist. Ted realisiert, dass er den Entwurf nur wegen Zoey angefertigt hatte und wirft ihn weg. Etwas später wirft Zoey mit den Demonstranten Eier gegen das Fenster von Teds Wohnung. Inzwischen versuchen Marshall und Lily immer noch ein Baby zu zeugen. Robin und Max sind zusammen gekommen und Marshall freut sich für seinen alten Freund aus der Anwaltsschule. Als Lily Marshall jedoch erzählt, dass Max einen kleinen Penis hat, ist er angewiedert und kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken. Während eines gemeinsamen Dinners mit Max und Robin, macht Marshall thumb|400pxständig Anspielungen auf Größen und versucht Max klar zu machen, dass er ihn immernoch mag, was für Lily und Robin peinlich ist, jedoch scheint Max es nicht zu bemerken. Als Max kurz den Tisch verlässt macht Marshall Robin und Lily dafür, nieder, dass sie über Max´ Penis reden und Robin enthüllt, dass sie mit Lily auch über ihr Sexleben redet. Als Marshall schockiert reagiert, sagt Robin, dass Männer nicht besser sind, da sie im Umkleideraum immer über Frauen reden. Später, als Marshall und Lily Sex haben, wird Marshall von einer Vision geplagt, indem Lily Robin später von dem Abend erzählt und verlässt das Zimmer. Schließlich bringt er Lily dann später dazu, Robin am Telefon einen Text über eine Liebesnacht mit Marshall vorzulesen, jedoch durchschaut Robin dies schnell. Später treffen sich Marshall, Max, Barney und Ted im Umkleideraum und Max sagt, er müsse wohl mit Robin schlussmachen, da sie eine merkwürdige Vorliebe im Bett hat. Ted und Barney kennen sie und Marshall möchte auch wissen, was es ist, jedoch erinnert ihn Max daran, dass sie in der Umkleidekabine sind und verlässt den Raum. Fehler *In dieser Episode sagt Wendy, ihr ältester Scotch sei ein 30- jähriger ''Glenn McKenna, jedoch sagte sie in der Folge Der alte Mann und drei Umzüge, ihr ältester Scotch sei ein 50- jähriger Glenn McKenna.. Gaststars *Jennifer Morrison als Zoey Pierson *Geoff Stults als Max Zitate :“''Ahw Ted, das ist total romantisch.'' :''Ich könnte einen Kissenbezug mit leeren Akkus vollstopfen und dich damit verprügeln.'”— Barney Stinson''' : Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin traf Max in der Folge Jeder gegen jeden . *Barney hatte schon in der Folge Im Exil einen Drehstuhl in Teds Wohnung bringen lassen. *Barney ist dabei zu sehen, wie er einen Kartentrick vorführt. *In der Folge Old King Clancy hatte Robin schon einem Mann eine gewöhnungbedürftige Sexpraktik vorgeschlagen. Außerdem hatten sie und Barney in der Folge Zuckerbrot und Peitsche ein "Geheimwort". *Barney erwähnt, dass die GNB Schlangen in das Arcadian geschmuggelt hatte, um die Bewohner zu vertreiben. Die GNB hatte sich schon oft an Sabotagemitteln bedient. In der Folge Die Ziege hatte Marshall Dokumente durchgelesen, in denen stand, dass die GNB Lissabons Trinkwasser verseucht hatte. * Lily sagt "Verdammt Baby, bleib cool!" wie in der Folge Der Robin-Grundkurs . Anspielungen *Als Ted in seine Wohnung kommt, sitzt dort Barney in einem Drehstuhl mit einem weißen Kaninchen. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den ''James Bond ''Gegner ''Blohfeld. *Ted und Zoey erwähnen das Guns'n'Roses Album Chinese Democracy. *Robin sagt, dass der Penis einer der Männer aus der Gruppe aussehen würde wie Winston Churchill. *Ted erwähnt die Star Wars Filme. *In Marshalls Vision trinken Lily und Robin Cosmopolitans, während sie über Marshalls und Lilys Sexleben reden. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Serie Sex and the City. *Robin vergleicht Marshall in seiner Version mit Lennie aus Von Mäusen und Männern. * Ted erwähnt, dass Marshall und Lily Fans Indigo Girls sind. *In einem Flashback ist Ted als Soldat verkleidet, außerdem erwähnt er Gettysburg. *Ted erwähnt Batman. *Einer der Protestschilder lautet "Gotham's newest Bully" in Anspielung auf New Yorks Spitznamen Gotham. *Ein anderes Schild lautet "Goliath! David's coming to get you!" in Anspielung auf David und Goliath. High-Fives *Ted und Barney schlagen ein, als sie darüber reden, dass sie zusammen arbeiten werden. *Ted und Barney geben sich einen "Fist-Bump", als sie über Zoeys Brüste reden. *Marshall gibt Barney einen Fist-Bump, als er von Teds Spitznamen erfährt. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6